


Riverdale:1924

by GracieHoltzbertTrash715



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieHoltzbertTrash715/pseuds/GracieHoltzbertTrash715
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Takes place during the Prohibition. The heavy ban on alcohol and drugs seems to heat up this criminally driven town to a whole new level. Robberies, murders, smugglings, prostitution, love affairs, and more. Join the citizens of Riverdale as they are faced with several changes to their secluded town closed off from the rest of the world. // Contains some adult content





	1. Headache

The morning silence was broken by the sounds of a female groaning with a hint of exhaustion and hangover as the sun’s rays seeped through her curtains, blinding her the morning after she’d had a bit too much to drink. Her naked body, wrapped up in her ivory, satin sheets tossed and turned, slowly attempting to get up. It wasn’t until her hand slid across the man’s bare chest beside her that she remembered she was not alone last night when she came home. She groaned once more, successfully sitting up and carefully standing, the ringing in her ears from her pounding headache metastasizing as she made her way over to the Victorian curtains and shutting them tightly, letting out a sigh of relief as she was able to open her eyes a bit more after being greeted by the darkness again. On her bed, the dark haired man slowly blinked his eyes open at her absence and he smiled at her once he made out where she was in the room. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He said to the blonde woman, his hands resting under his head on the pillow.

“Morning, handsome.” She tried to fight off the splitting pain in her head as she saw him. “Though I can’t say it’s a good one.” She put a hand up to her temple, rubbing it a little.

“I told you not to have those last three drinks last night.” 

“Don’t start with the ‘I told you so’ shit, FP. I was celebrating last night.” She justified, slowly making her way around to his side of the bed and straddling him. She slid one of her long, newly manicured nails down the center of his chest. “Besides...if I hadn’t celebrated so much last night...you might not have woken up in here, huh?” She teased him with a playful grin.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second smirked up at Alice as his hands fell to her bare thighs. “Oh, is that right?” He chuckled.

“Mhm.” She said, biting her bottom lip through a smile that suggested she knew differently and she tried to hide it.

“Oh, really?” FP quickly wrapped his arms around her, flipping them over so he was hovering over her and she squealed as he did before their lips met and her head hit the pillows underneath them. 

Alice groaned into the kiss and when they pulled away, she apologized. “I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have had those last three drinks last night.” She finally admitted and brought a hand up to her forehead.

“Mhm.” FP nodded, holding back a laugh. “Let me go make you some of that magic tea Gladys used to swear by.” He moved off of her, getting off the bed and looking around the room for his clothes thrown about, pulling them on as he walked around.

Alice slowly sat up in the bed again, hugging her knees to her chest as she watched him with an adorable smile. “Did you feel this amazing when she finally signed the papers?”

FP turned to look back at her. “I did.” He grinned. “But I feel even more amazing now that you and Hal did too.” He walked back over to the bed, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “I love you, Alice Smith.”

She smiled up at him, kissing him on the lips directly after. “And I love you, FP Jones.”

“I’ll be right back.” He spoke in a soft voice before leaving her room and heading down to the kitchen to make the love of his life some magic hangover tea. 

The tea was made by Blossom Maple Industries. The Blossoms were known mostly for their maple syrup, but their company also made other products, such as teas, oils, soaps, and even illegally made alcohol. There was word of them running a bit of a drug cartel as well, but since the product in the town of Riverdale did not have any labels on it...no one had any proof that it was the Blossom family who had produced Jingle Jangle or the other drug candy, known as Fizzle Rocks. People were shocked enough as it is that the Blossoms put their label on their whiskeys and brandys….considering the Prohibition had banned all selling and making of alcohol products and most other companies caught doing so were shut down immediately and the CEOs were arrested. But luckily enough, Riverdale was a small enough town that the newly found FBI did not pay much attention to its illegalities in the running of the Northside and Southside divided village. 

When FP came back upstairs, Alice was in her pink, silky robe, leaning her back against the headboard of her giant canopy bed. He brought a tray of tea and little breakfast snacks over to her, setting it up in front of her before sitting on the bed beside her again and he watched her eat and drink a bit before finally speaking. “Are you still thinking about my question?”

“What question?” She asked, pretending to be clueless.

“Come on, Alice. You know what question.” He said, simultaneously hurt and annoyed.

“I...I don’t know, FP. It’s too soon. My divorce just went through yesterday.” Alice responded, taking a bite of toast.

“Yes, but Alice we’ve been doing this a lot longer than yesterday.” He sighed.

“Shhh! My kids are right down the hall.” Alice whispered to him.

He put an arm around her, over her stomach and kissed her shoulder. “Come on, Ali. They love their Uncle FP better than their own dad anyways. I think they’d love it if we moved in together.”

“Maybe….Yes...But they might not enjoy leaving this house. They love it here.” She took a sip of tea, humming right after as it soothed her head a bit.

FP lifted his head from her shoulder to look at the side of her face. “You mean you do.” He pulled away with a small scoff and a pained chuckle. “You don’t wanna leave this big, fancy mansion behind. You love looking wealthy and living this way too much to come live with me and my poor son.”

“FP don’t you dare turn this into one of those arguments again. You know I don’t care about the money.”

“Don’t even say that to me, Alice. The money is the reason you left the Southside in the first place.” FP shook his head, moving further away from her on the bed. “You used to be proud of being a Southsider. Being a Serpent used to be how you showed off. Now it’s all this.”

“FP, can we have this conversation some other time? Preferably when it doesn’t feel like my head’s about to explode? Please?” Alice begged, rubbing her temple again.

“Fine. Sure. I’ll forget it.” He put his feet over the side of the bed with his back to her, looking down at the floor, sulking a little.

Alice looked at him for a while with a sad sigh and she moved the tray to the foot of the large bed before kneeling behind FP, running her hands up and down his back, kissing his neck from behind, humming against his skin and she whispered. “I’m sorry, baby.” She kissed his shoulder, running a hand through his hair. “I just worked so hard to get to where I am. Yes, I love this house. But it’s not because it makes me look good or rich.” She kissed the spot just under his ear. “I love it, because it’s my dream home and in it, I was able to give the girls the life I always wanted.” She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind for a while, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Why don’t you and Jughead move in here? I think you’ll like it.”

FP sighed, still looking down at the floor and when she kissed his shoulder one last time, he closed his eyes. “But it’s not me, Alice.” He stood up and turned to look down at her still kneeling on the bed. “I would never live in a place like this. And frankly, neither would Jughead. He’s too….weird and unique for a massive house like this. And if you can’t accept that, then...maybe we need to rethink all of this.” He shook his head with another sigh and grabbed his shoes from the floor near the bed. “I gotta go.” He started for the door.

Alice opened her mouth to beg him to say, but no sound came out and he left, walking down the large corridor, passing Elizabeth’s room on the left and Polly’s room on the right, going down the massive marble staircase. The two doormen held the double doors open for him while he pulled his jacket back on and stepped outside passing the giant ivory pillars on the mansion’s porch. He went down the stairs and his eyes landed on the beautifully built water fountain in front of the multi-million dollar home in the driveway, making his way to his vehicle. He opened his truck door, getting one last look up at the massive home and his eyes fell to Alice’s bedroom window. 

There she stood, holding the curtains open in her robe, looking down at him and they made eye contact through the window before FP sighed and got in his truck, driving away as Alice’s pounding headache continued to bother her and silent tears fell down her cheeks.

She closed the curtains and sadly went back into the bed, hugging herself and crawling under the covers, closing her eyes to try and fall asleep again.


	2. Bumblebee

That night, Pop’s Chock-Litt Shoppe had a full parking lot, cars flowing in from all directions. Some were filled with families, some were filled with teenage couples going on small little dates and others were filled with higher class people, dressed in evening gowns and tuxedos, going through the back door, telling Nate Tate, Pop Tate’s nephew, the password for the night to get into the speakeasy below the diner. 

FP showed up in one of three old tuxedos he had, his hair gelled back and his facial hair a little more groomed as he stepped up to the door. “Hello, Nate.”

“Hello, Mr Jones. How’s Jughead?” Pop’s nephew asked.

“He’s not too bad. Still a little upset over the divorce, but he’s coming around, I think.” FP admitted.

“Hey, if you need me to talk to him, I can. I also went through some shit when my parents split up.” Nate offered.

“Thank you. I might take you up on that.” He chuckled.

Nate nodded with a smile. “Password?” 

FP leaned in to whisper to him like all guests had to. “Bumblebee.” 

Nate smiled even more and moved over, letting FP in before blocking the door again, waiting for others to arrive, giving him the password. 

When FP made it down the stairs into the poorly lit basement of Pop’s, he looked around at the Blackjack tables, his eyes falling to the stage where five or six flapper girls danced to the upbeat music filling the speakeasy. He smirked to himself, remembering the old days when he would have “fun” with girls like that and his mind immediately fell to Alice, causing his smile to vanish and he went over to sit at the bar, asking for a soda pop. 

“What? No tequila?” Penelope Blossom asked, walking up behind him in an elaborately feathered red dress. She brushed her breasts up against FP’s shoulder as she moved to sit on the stool beside him. “You’re not still listening to everything Alice Cooper says, are you?” 

“Penelope.” FP sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked at the red head beside him. “No. I’m just trying my best to stay away from all that shit.”

“If that were really true, FP...you wouldn’t be here. This is a speakeasy….this place is for people who want alcohol. If you want cream soda, go upstairs with all the giddy teenagers and boring families that make me sick.” She said, taking a sip of her cocktail, looking him seductively in the eyes. “Unless you’re here for...something else.” She smirked.

He rolled his eyes again. “I’m not.” He scoffed. 

“Oh, come on. One more time won’t hurt.” She leaned a little closer to whisper to him. “Didn’t we have fun last time?” 

The bartender came over with FP’s soda at that moment and he ignored her, picking up the glass and taking a sip. “Like I said before, Pen...that was a one time thing. And that was before Ali and I got back together.”

“Oh, so she’s Ali again?” She chuckled. “Never thought I’d hear that name come from your lips after what happened back in high school.” She sighed, sipping her drink again. “It’s a shame. I could show you a real good time.”

“Penelope, you and I are never happening again, alright? Last year shouldn’t have even happened.” 

“I wasn’t talking about me.” Penelope smirked.

“I’m not interested in any of your brothel girls.” FP said clearly, never looking at the woman beside him again.

“No? Not even my new girl?” 

“Who’s your new girl?” FP asked, sounding more than annoyed at this point and he finally turned to look at Penelope whose smirk had grown and she pointed across the room. FP sighed, rolling his eyes over to see the slim blonde in a short gold dress. The dress was covered in sequins, making her sparkle more than anyone else in the entire speakeasy. The dress was so short that it barely covered her ass and she wore a black feather boa around her back, resting it on her forearms. Her hair was half up in a bun and half down, curled perfectly in some places. FP couldn’t help but look her up and down, her hot pink high heels accenting the perfect curves in her calves. The fishnets she wore had diamonds up the backs of her legs and Forsythe couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips. Penelope watched FP eye the girl across the room and she smirked, looking at FP as if he was her wallet for the night.

Soon, her new brothel girl turned her head a bit and FP could see her profile and he sighed, looking down and shaking his head. “Penelope.”

“Yes, Forsythe?” Penelope responded, facing forward with a smile as if she were clueless, drinking more of her cocktail.

“What is she doing working for you?” FP asked the red head.

“What? She came to my brothel asking for a job...I was resistant at first, but once she told me that no one would hire a woman in her field and that she had made three hundred bucks in just two nights doing what we do...I wasn’t gonna say no to her. Penny Peabody can do what she wants. I don’t own her. You don’t own her. She can make her own decisions.” She shrugged, taking another sip of her drink.

FP sighed before standing and going over to Penny, interrupting her conversation with some guy. “Penny.” He grabbed her forearm, pulling her away and to a corner of the room. “What are you doing?” He looked down at her short gold dress again before looking back up into her eyes.

“What, Jonesy?” Penny rolled her eyes. “I’m just here to have a good time.”

“No...I mean what are you doing working for Penelope Blossom as a prostitute?” FP asked quietly, looking around.

“I need money, FP. And after you kicked me out of the Serpents...I have no clients. And no one around here will hire a female lawyer. It may be the ‘20’s, but us women still got a long way to go.” She took a sip from the champagne glass she held. “You were the only one who gave me a chance. But even you got rid of me. So, becoming a ‘lady of the night’ is all I’ve got.”

“No, it isn’t, Penny. You’re smart. You can do whatever you want.” He said almost in a sad tone.

“Yes. And I am...This is what I want. Now, if you’d excuse me...I have a client I need to discuss some prices with.” She looked FP up and down a little sadly as if her true self was present for a moment, before rolling her eyes and going back to the man she was with, her flirty mood resurfacing.

FP sighed and shook his head, going back to the bar to get his soda, but he looked around the place, realizing there was really no reason for him to be here when all he wanted was to see Alice. He left some money on the bar and started for the stairs when suddenly, the entire speakeasy went silent, looking up at the stairs as Alice Smith entered, coming down them with a carefree attitude. She wore an orange snakeskin romper with a long cape flowing down her highly exposed legs in the back. She walked in golden high heels, designed with snakes as well as a golden snake necklace that hung around her neck. FP now knew why the entire place had frozen as he did as well. This was the first time anyone had seen Alice in anything like that since high school. As shocked as he was at first, the moment she made eye contact with him, he smiled, stepping up to the bottom step and taking her hand, helping her down the last few steps.

“What are you all looking at? You’ve never seen a Serpent Queen before?” Alice asked with an attitude and a smirk. 

FP’s smile grew even more before he spoke quietly, their arms powerfully linked together. “That’s my girl.”


	3. The Return

The sound of laughter and music filled the speakeasy, accompanied by the light clouds of smoke engulfing the air with the scent of alcohol and expensive perfume. The flappers on their break, stepped off the stage, mingling into the crowd and flirting easily with the wealthy bachelors who gave them the attention. Over in a corner of the open room, Alice and FP sat in a booth, laughing together while also failing to keep their hands and lips to themselves. 

“Mr. Jones and Miss Smith.” A familiar voice sounded nearby.

Alice and FP looked up at the couple who had come over to join them. “Mary...Fred. How are you?” FP asked his old high school buddy and his wife. 

“Mind if we sit here? This place is packed tonight.” Fred said in his navy blue suit, Mary’s arm wrapped around his. 

“Be our guest.” Alice gestured toward the big space in the booth. Mary sat first, sliding close to Alice as Fred sat beside her on the outside, leaving the fiery redhead and the golden blonde ladies sandwiched between both men. “How is Archibald?” Alice asked once they were comfortable. 

“He’s doing well. He just added trumpet to his list of instruments.” Mary said proudly, though there was a hint of reluctant concern in her voice. “Sometimes I worry he’s going to tire himself out. First the guitar, then the harmonica, then the saxophone, now this? Watch him come home tomorrow night asking us for bagpipes.” Mrs. Andrews joked as she pulled a slim cigarette out of her small pocket book and she placed it between her lips, allowing it to hang there while she took her lighter to it. 

“Have you guys heard about what happened with Pop?” Fred wondered as he put his arm around his wife’s shoulders. 

“No. What happened?” FP asked, his own hand on Alice’s lower back, threatening to move down even more. 

“He had to sell this place.” Fred said as he looked around the speakeasy, taking it all in before whoever bought it would change it. 

“What? Why?” Alice asked a little sadly. 

“He’s going bankrupt. At least that’s what we heard.” Mary said before taking a drag of her cigarette. 

“From who?” FP wondered.

“We overheard him talking to Nate about a new buyer and something about business not being the same since that new place opened up across town.” Fred explained.

“What new place? Where? The Southside? I haven’t seen or heard anything about this.” FP said with a bit of uneasiness. 

“Well...It opened up about a month ago. You really haven’t heard anything? You live over there.” Fred tilted his head a bit.

“Actually...for the past month I’ve been spending more time at Alice’s place. And Jughead’s usually with you and Archie or with his mother. So I haven’t really been to the Southside that much. What’s this place called?” 

“The Whyte Wyrm, I guess. I can’t believe you really don’t know about it. It’s apparently run by the Serpents.” Mr. Andrews responded as he waved over a waitress who had a tray full of champagne glasses and he took one for himself and handed another to Mary who thanked him.

“There’s no way that’s true. The Serpents haven’t been doing well financially.” FP thought about it. “Unless….” He looked across the room at the bar, where Penny Peabody was flirting with a new guy and he stood. “Excuse me a moment.” 

“Where are you going?” Alice asked him, holding his hand so he couldn’t leave and her eyes looked over at Penny with a glare. 

“I just have to go ask someone something. I’ll be right back.” He moved to leave, but Alice didn’t let go of his hand as she stood up and kissed him hotly. 

When she broke the kiss, she looked him in the eyes and spoke quietly so only he could hear her. “Don’t forget who your Queen is.” Her deep blue eyes shifted back and forth between his brown ones as if challenging him.

FP took Alice’s chin between two of his fingers and he smirked, looking down at her outfit. “I could never, baby girl.” He smiled at her and winked before giving her a quick peck kiss and he went over to Penny whose eyes fell to him and she immediately rolled them.

“What now, Forsythe?” Peabody asked with a hint of attitude. 

FP wasted no time in take Penny’s forearm, forcibly pulling her away from the guy at the bar and he spoke quietly to her, but with authority. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m working.” She said, her eyes falling to the stranger at the bar. “Why does it matter to you anyway?”

“No! I mean...what are you trying to do by buying a speakeasy for the Serpents with your sex money?” He said with certainty that it was her. “You’re not rejoining us no matter what you do, Penny. Buying your trust back from all of them won’t mean you’ve bought it back from me. I’m the king and I decide whether you come back or not. And as of right now….you’re never coming back.”

“Hmmm….I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.” Penny winked at him, patting his chest and she went back to the bar, flirting with the guy again as if nothing ever happened, though her eyes flicked to FP once more before she forced herself to forget him completely.

FP watched her for a bit, letting out an annoyed sigh and he turned to head back to Alice, Fred, and Mary, but Alice was already on her way over to him. “Was it her?” She asked him, her eyes staying fixed on Penny. 

“She didn’t confirm or deny it.” He said with a sigh. 

Alice sighed as well and turned to say something to FP when everyone in the room began to murmur and whisper to each other for the second time that night. FP and Alice looked around, trying to figure out what everyone must’ve been looking at and they saw the newly arriving couple making their way down the last two steps together. 

“Hiram?” FP whispered.

“Hermione?” Alice whispered at the exact same time.

Without even hesitating, FP and Alice stepped over to the other couple to greet them. “Hey, you two.” Alice said when they made it to the Lodges. “It’s been almost ten years. What happened? Did you two get sick of New York?” Though Alice was pretending to be nice, she looked Hermione up and down, silently judging her in her super expensive champagne colored gown that was elegantly designed with black and silver rhinestones. 

“FP and Alice..I thought you two were married.” Hermione gave Alice the same condescending smile. “To other people.” 

Alice let out a small chuckle, showing Hermione her empty ring finger. “We’re both divorced now.” She said with a large grin on her face as she rested her arm up on FP’s shoulder, sticking a hip out and smirking at Hiram. “I heard you two were getting one as well.”

“Oh, Alice….Nothing seems to get passed you intrusive journalists, huh?” Hiram said with a snarky tone. “We changed our minds, giving this a second chance. Why would you want to know anyway?”

“Oh, come on, Mr. Lodge.” The blonde said with smug smile. “The whole world heard about your affair with that Ms. Maria Mulwray. It made all the papers in America.” Alice’s eyes fell to Hermione, though her smile never faded and she looked down at Hermione’s hand on her hip, seeing the giant diamond ring she wore on her finger. “Minnie, I admire your commitment to your marriage, even though Hiram here never did.” She glared at Hiram.

“And Alice, I’ve always admired your commitment to shame other people rather than focusing on your own wrongdoings.” Hermione said, giving Alice the same smug grin. 

“Oh, I never said you did anything wrong, Hermione.” Alice replied. “I’m just a little surprised that such a strong and independent woman like you would stay in a relationship with someone like Hiram.”

“You have no room to speak.” Hermione grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray a passing waiter held up on his shoulder. The Hispanic woman took a small sip of her drink before glaring even harder at Alice. “How’s Hal?” She smirked immediately, knowing Alice would not enjoy the knowledge that everyone in America had also heard of her own husband’s wrongdoings. “I hear prison is great this time of year.” Hermione added one more dig to her statement, hoping Alice would finally get the point and shut up. 

But of course, she did not.

Alice’s smile faded at the mention of Hal’s name and it came back immediately as she spoke. “At least I actually divorced such a disgusting slime ball and didn’t stay with him for his money.” Her eyes flicked to Hiram again.

FP rolled his eyes. “Alright...enough. What are you two doing back in Riverdale?” 

“Oh, we’ve moved back….Permanently.” Hiram grinned, taking Hermione’s glass from her to have a sip of the champagne himself and he handed it back to her, their dangerous eyes locking for a moment, the extreme sexual tension they’ve had since high school, still clearly present. 

Alice rolled her eyes this time, confused at how they could still be together after all of the scandals she read about in the New York Times. First, there were rumors of abuse between the both of them. Then...there were rumors of Hiram laundering money from the company they ran together and Hermione was not getting her cut of the finances because of him. Then..there were the rumors that Veronica, their daughter, was in fact...not Hiram’s daughter after all. Alice even remembered the rumors of Hermione owning a mansion of her own in the Hamptons where she met with mistresses of her own. That’s right….Mistresses. The blonde Serpent Queen studied Hermione in that moment down in Pop’s speakeasy, trying to figure out if any of those rumors could’ve been true, but she had lost her touch with her old high school friend. She could no longer read Hermione like she used to. 

“Why would you move back to this small town, Hiram? We have nothing so great to offer to you and your wealth” FP pointed out.

“Oh, this town has a lot more potential than you realize, FP Jones.” Hiram said with a grin and he looked over, seeing Penelope Blossom speaking to Michael Minetta, an old friend of his. “Excuse us. We’d rather not spend our entire night catching up with only the two of you.” Hiram sent Alice and FP one last pompous grin and he and Hermione both stepped around them, heading over to Penelope and Minetta. 

“Wow.” Alice said under her breath, watching them move away from them. 

“They haven’t changed a bit.” FP said with a hint of annoyance.

“No….No, they haven’t.” Alice said, though in her mind, she was thinking differently. She had noticed a bit of a change in Hermione. Though she couldn’t pinpoint to what it was so she kept it to herself. For now.


	4. An Invitation

The morning after the Lodges returned to Riverdale, Alice made her way down her large marble staircase to the small elegantly carved white wood table beside the great big double doors into her mansion. “Good morning, Madam.” Her butler, Lionel, came in from the kitchen. “What can I do for you this morning? Shall I make you the tea for your morning headaches?” 

“No, thank you, Lionel. I don’t have one this morning. Hardly had anything to drink last night.” She smiled and winked at him before he chuckled. “I’m just checking my mail.” Alice said as she picked up the pile of envelopes sitting on the white table near the doors. She began to flip through them, sighing or rolling her eyes every now and then, especially when she saw one from her mother in California. “Probably another note from her telling me that Hal’s in prison because I wasn’t a good wife to him.” She assumed with another sigh and she threw that letter right in the trash without even opening it.

FP made his way down the stairs and he stepped up behind Alice, rubbing his tired eyes before hugging her from behind, wrapping his arms around to her stomach. “Good morning, honey.”

“Hmmm...Good morning.” Alice smiled immediately after feeling his touch and she hummed as she rested her head back on his shoulder behind her.

“How are you feeling today?” FP asked, smiling at her.

“I’m good actually. Still trying to wrap my head around Hiram and Hermione being back, but I’m good.” She admitted.

“Good.” He grinned and kissed her. “Whatcha doing?” He asked, looking at the mail in her hands.

“Oh, just avoiding lectures from my mother of the year again.” She chuckled, searching through the letters again for a few seconds before getting bored and setting them back down on the table and turning to face FP, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you.” She said with a soft tone, leaning up to kiss him.

“Hiram?” FP said just before their lips touched.

“W-what?” Alice looked at him with confusion. 

FP was looking over her shoulder at the envelope on top of the pile on the table and he pointed at it. “You got a letter from him and Hermione.” 

Alice pulled away from him and turned to look at the letter, picking it up. “Hmm…” She opened it, reading it to herself first before reading it out loud. “Dear Alice and FP...Yes, we know he’s going to see this too. We would like to invite you to Lodge Manor this morning. We have a business proposition for the both of you and we would love to discuss it in full detail over brunch. Be at our home around nine-thirty. There’s a big pay out for the both of you and a few others who are willing to work with us. See you soon. The Lodges.”

“What the hell could they possibly want us for?” FP wondered aloud.

“I have no idea.” Alice admitted. “But it’s probably something that could get us arrested. I’m not planning on sharing a cell beside my sorry excuse of an ex husband. We’re not going.” She set the letter in the trash with her mother’s unopened letter and walked around FP toward the living room. 

FP bent over, pulling the note out of the waste basket and reading it again to himself. “Maybe we should still go.”

“Are you crazy?” Alice chuckled ridiculously.

“I just wanna know what their plan is. Whether we help them out or not...I’m still curious and maybe knowing their plan will tell us what they’re really doing here.” He fiddled with the paper in his hands. 

“Hmm...I am very intrigued to know what this ‘potential’ the town has Hiram was speaking of.” Alice said, biting her lip. “And my nosy journalist instincts are starting to get a bit anxious.” She chuckled. “And I’m hungry and Hermione’s got good taste in food. So let’s go.” She laughed a little, prompting FP to laugh as well. Alice lifted a finger. “But whatever their proposition is, we say no. I don’t want to associate myself with criminals anymore than I already had with Hal.”

“Understood.” FP nodded. “And I can’t stand them anyway. Ever since tenth grade, they’ve been awful.”

Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around him again before pulling him in for a gentle kiss. 

FP changed into some nice pants and a white button down shirt while Alice put on a casual skirt and shirt, fixing her curls before placing a beige cloche hat on her head, pinning a decorative pink flower to the side of it. They put their shoes on and made their way to Lodge Manor on the other end of the Northside of town. Though the Cooper mansion was quite large, it had nothing on Lodge Manor nor the Blossom’s homes, Thornhill, which both had their own large number of acres to themselves spread out along the green grasses and tall woods near the border between Riverdale and the village of Glendale on the other side. 

They drove Alice’s top-down convertible through the large iron gate leading into the driveway to the biggest mansion in town, looking up at its massive pillars that reminded anyone of a castle. “I always thought they sold this place to some fancy mobster or something. Never thought Hiram still owned it.” FP said as he put the car in park, shutting it off.

“Hiram IS some fancy mobster or something.” Alice chuckled, opening her door and stepping out of the car. FP got out and flattened the shirt on his chest a bit more, hoping to hide any wrinkles as he fixed his eyes on what Alice wore compared to him. Just as they made their way around the car to take each other’s arm, another car pulled up behind theirs and they turned to watch Tom Keller step out of his expensive automobile. 

Tom wore a nice gray suit and hat with a small feather in it as well as a pair of exorbitant rounded sunglasses. “Hello, you two.” He spoke in his effortlessly husky voice, making his way up to them while removing his hat. 

“Thomas. What are you doing here?” Alice asked, looking him up and down with a small smile. FP noticed, soon doing the same but more to compare himself to the wealthier, more muscular man and he internally sighed, looking away.

“I got an invitation from them for some brunch. Did you get the same invite?” Tom responded with his usual chivalrous grin.

“We did.” Alice smiled back at him. 

“After you.” Tom gestured for the couple to go ahead of him.

FP took Alice’s arm and guided her up the excessively large staircase leading up to the entrance of Lodge Manor. Tom followed behind, watching his feet with every step. Luckily, too, as FP looked back a few times to make sure he was not looking at his woman’s behind. He smiled to himself when Tom passed the test and they made it to the doors, using the beautifully carved knockers to announce their arrival.


	5. Arriving at Lodge Manor

Almost immediately after FP had let go of the wooden knocker, both doors opened for them and the three guests stepped into the grand entrance hall. They were greeted by both Arthur Adams and Andre Meyer, who had both worked for the Lodges ever since their 17 year old daughter, Veronica was born. Adams did more of his work for Hermione and Andre worked more for Hiram. Smithers, the butler, came into the entrance hall to also greet the three guests.

“The Madam ordered me to lead you three up to the second floor parlor.” Smithers said and FP and Alice looked to each other with wide eyes at the mention of there being a parlor on the second floor. “Right this way.” The older man in the room turned, starting up the stairs with proper posture as Tom, Alice, and FP followed him.

“Planning on wearing those sunglasses inside all morning, Tom?” FP chuckled as they ascended the stairs that curved up at the top.

Tom didn’t answer, but he chuckled, never taking the sunglasses off.

They made it to the top of the stairs and Smithers gestured down one of the halls. “It’s the fifth door on the right.” He smiled at them and they all thanked him, heading down the hall, passing large portraits and paintings of the Lodge family and some from famous artists. Smithers watched them go for a bit before he headed back down the stairs to tend to the preparations of the food in the kitchen.

“This place is like a palace.” Tom whispered, still carrying his hat, his sunglasses keeping the bright hallway dim enough for him to see it in a more fancy light.

“It’s too much.” Alice said, looking around with a bit of a judgmental expression on her face, making note of every detail in case she’d have to write about it one day.

“It’s definitely Hiram.” FP said with the same judgmental tone. “Now it’s nice to see what they’ve done with money that could be helping the homeless or orphaned children.” He whispered more for Alice to hear, not Tom, cause Tom also had a bit of his own wealth.

Just as they were passing the third door down the hall, they could hear the sounds of a bed creaking inside. First, Alice stopped walking, her arm still around FP’s, causing him to stop as well. When Tom noticed he was walking on by himself, he also stopped in the hall and turned to look at the other two. He opened his mouth to ask them what was wrong but just as he did, he heard it too. The bed inside whatever room that was squeaked and hit the wall a few times before muffled moans were heard and Tom’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god.” Alice whispered just as the sounds got a little more aggressive and soon, they stopped. “We should go.” Alice whispered even quieter.

“Come on.” FP pointed to the fourth door down the hall, the three of them rushing to it when they heard footsteps approaching to exit the third room.

When they made it to the fourth door, they opened and went in, but poked their heads out of the door, looking down the hall toward the third room. Alice, being the shortest, poked her head out on the bottom while FP’s head hung over hers and Tom’s above his. Soon, the third room door opened and a gorgeous woman with dark skin and raven hair stepped out. “The maid.” Alice whispered, her eyes widening as they watched the woman in the maid’s outfit fix her messy hair and her smudged lipstick with a smirk on her face.

Tom’s wide eyes immediately softened at the sight of her. His heart skipping a beat as he noticed how beautiful she was, all his other thoughts disappearing completely as he slowly reached a hand up to take off his sunglasses finally. Getting a better look at the stunning African American woman.

“Wait...Sierra.” A voice from inside the room sounded, getting closer to the door. “Don’t forget your shoes.” Just as the three hiding guests saw the shoes dangling on two fingers in the doorway of that third room, their jaws dropped at the sight of who it was that held them up for Sierra to take.

“Thank you, Mrs. Lodge.” Sierra said, taking her white maid shoes back from Hermione, who stood in the doorway with her own messy hair and smudged makeup, wearing just her undergarments, a strap of her brassiere falling off her shoulder.

“Remember…” Hermione began to say with a smirk. “Call me Hermione.” She winked and stole a kiss from the other woman.

“But I’m not supposed to use your first name while I’m working.” Sierra responded.

“Says who?” A third voice sounded and FP, Alice, and Tom were even more shocked to see Hiram stepping up behind Hermione in just his boxers.

Sierra’s head dropped a little, blushing as the married couple looked at her suggestively. “Th-thank you again for giving me the job, Mr. and Mrs.-I...I mean Hiram and Hermione.” Sierra spoke with her eyes down.

Hiram stepped around Hermione to take Sierra’s chin between his fingers, lifting her head to look into her chocolate brown eyes and he gently kissed her. “Our pleasure.” Hiram winked at her and then so did Hermione. “Back to work, seniora.” Hiram said with a smirk and Sierra nodded, biting her lip and heading down the hall toward the stairs.

Alice, Tom, and FP all hid their heads again in case Hiram or Hermione would see them and they closed the door to the massive guest bedroom they had stumbled into.

“Did we really just see that?” Alice asked FP. “Did that really just happen?”

“I think it did.” FP nodded.

“Did you see her?” Tom said in a soft voice. “Do you know Sierra?” He asked the other two who were clearly not listening to him.

“Hiram and Hermione just had a threesome with their maid.” Alice said, staring off into space before shuddering a little and shaking her head. “Oh my god.”

“Huh….so they HAVE been cheating on each other…...Together.” FP pointed out, addressing all the rumors about the Lodges, holding back a ridiculous laugh.

“And with their maid. I’m-” Alice began to speak, but Tom interrupted her.

“Can you blame them? She’s gorgeous!” Tom said, wanting to see her again.

“Okay...We need to focus and get into the parlor before they do and they find out that we just heard them.” FP said to the other two.

“You’re right. You’re right. Tom, come on.” Alice said as she and FP headed for the door.

Tom shook himself out of his daze and followed them into the parlor, his mind only focused on how he just fell in love at first sight.

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: Hello, yes. This chapter was very “out there,” but bringing inappropriate shock value into my stories is my best friend and let’s face it, Hiram, Hermione, and Sierra are all super hot. So yes, this chapter just happened. Yes, I do realize I’m probably gonna get hate reviews, but I really don’t care at this point. But believe me, it will all be pertinent to the story, so it’s not like I just did it for fun (I did). It will have a significant role in the plot line, I promise. Lol Anyway...Thanks for reading. I hope you guys keep me updated on your thoughts! MWAH!**


	6. Waiting

FP, Tom, and Alice sat in the second floor parlor at the petite mahogany round table while they waited for Hiram and Hermione to join them. The three of them had separate things running through their heads after the encounter they had just witnessed.

Alice just tried her best to forget it even happened, knowing that if she did not, she would burst with the information at any moment after leaving Lodge Manor that afternoon. Or even worse….she would write an article about it in the Riverdale Register, the newspaper she’d owned with her, now, ex-husband. She now owned the paper by herself, so she wouldn’t have to ask anyone’s permission to publish that paper. Which is not necessarily a good thing.

If this were any other couple, Alice would not even hesitate to spread the news of the supposed threeway relations being had with their maid. But this was the Lodges. There were two reasons why Alice now wished she had never learned of the secret they’d been keeping from the outside world. One...Hermione was once her very best friend. And a part of Alice always hoped she’d one day get her back. That would most definitely not happen if it was Alice’s word that had begun the outpouring of such private information between her and Hiram. And two...she knew never to make a complete fool of Hiram Lodge. At least not publicly. There were rumors after he had moved to New York to take over his father’s business that he had become a very dangerous man and there was even a possibility that he was somehow connected to the mafia. Sure, they were just rumors, so others never bat an eyelash around him, but Alice….Oh, she knew differently. After growing up with him in Riverdale and going to school with him….She could tell that those “rumors” most definitely seemed to hold some truth to them.

FP, however, had only been wondering three things in that parlor after gaining the knowledge of Hiram, Hermione, and their new maid, Sierra. One...how did that even begin? Could Sierra have approached Hiram? Or vice versa? Or did Hermione mention it to Hiram and they agreed to come onto Sierra together? Was it just a one time thing? Or did this happen often with other Lodge Manor employees? Or was it something Sierra had done just to get the job? Maybe Hermione really did have mistresses and Sierra was intended to be a new one, but Hiram caught them and decided to join.

Halfway through these thoughts, FP had decided to move on from such uncomfortable images and he began to wonder what it was that Hiram and Hermione could want with him. Sure, Alice was a journalist and the new owner of Riverdale’s newspaper. She basically had the influence of the whole town in her hands. Tom was the sheriff of the police department. He had the law of the whole town in his hands. They both could be useful. But FP? He felt like he was nothing special. He was the leader of the Serpents, but what could he possibly do to help such a successful and wealthy business tycoon? He looked around at the parlor they sat in. The elegant tapestries, the beautifully hand-carved fireplace, the ungodly expensive decor, everything in just this one room was worth more than his trailer, truck, and life combined. He looked at Alice and began to wonder the third thing...Was seeing this place possibly going to move her farther away from wanting to move in with him? The longer he stayed in Lodge Manor...the smaller FP began to feel.

Tom only had one thing on his mind….Sierra.

Soon, the door to the parlor had opened and Hermione stepped in wearing a dark purple, long sleeve polycotton fabric dress made by Coco Chanel that hung just above her ankles. It was quite loose around her shoulders and chest, in fact, seeming a bit large for her physique, but it was made to look so. She wore a long chain of pearls that hung around her neck, falling all the way to her belly button and her silky brown hair was curled and pinned to one side. A heavily beaded headband rested upon it, almost like a loose crown. Her T-strap heels were made of faux-leather, painted in dark shades of blue and white. Hiram entered close behind her in a nice polyrayon suit that was almost purple in color to unintentionally match his wife.

“Sorry we’re a bit tardy.” Hiram said, stepping in with his hands in his pockets. He followed Hermione right to her chair and he pulled it out for her to sit in.

Hermione immediately crossed one leg over the opposite knee, smiling at Alice beside her. “Damn my husband for spoiling me!” She said in an upbeat tone with a grin. “Hiram’s bought me so many dresses, it’s difficult to choose what to wear everyday.” She chuckled, suggesting that what made them late was her indecisiveness on what to wear. FP rolled his eyes as she joked about having problems because she had too much money. “Hiram. Sit, amor. You know I hate it when you stand while I’m sitting.” She gestured toward the empty chair across from her.

Hiram, still standing next to Hermione’s chair, looked down at her with a small grin. “I know, mi vida. I was just about to get cigars for us men.” He took Hermione’s hand, kissing the back of it before looking at Alice, about to do the same, but the blonde averted her eyes from his with her nose, mostly metaphorically, in the air and he internally sighed before going over to the cabinet near the wall by the large windows on the other side of the room. He opened a small decoupage box that rested on top of the cabinet, removing three cuban cigars, the best of the best, and he closed it, clipping the ends of the thick and brown sweet-smelling belvederes.

“Why are we here?” FP finally asked.

“We’ll get to that.” Hiram said, returning to the small table and handing a cigar to both Tom and FP. He finally sat in his own chair, Hermione instantly feeling relieved and more confident, straightening her posture immediately as if to try and remain at his level.

“Why don’t we just cut to the chase and you tell us now?” Alice demanded. “We all know you’re not the type to actually care about catching up with old pals, so just tell us what you need us for and we’ll let you know if we’re in or out. So….Talk.”

Hiram and Hermione couldn’t help but smirk a little, sending each other eyes across the table. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before any sound could come out, the parlor door opened and Sierra brought the tray of their food in. She kept her eyes on the tray in her hands in order not to drop it, causing her to miss the heart eyes Sheriff Keller was sending her way.

She brought the tray over to the table, setting it in the center before placing each plate in front of everyone around the table and removing the tray from it. She walked over to the cabinet Hiram had received the cigars from and set the tray on top of it. “I will be back with your tea.” She said when she finally turned to look at them, her brown eyes accidentally meeting Tom’s blue ones across the room.

Tom softly smiled, knowing that she had finally noticed him and his heart jumped a little as Sierra’s long eyelashes fluttered while she blinked and her eyes looked down to the floor, passing the table and heading toward the door.

“Thank you, Sierra.” Hermione said genuinely.

“Thank you.” Tom said in a softer tone immediately after her. His attempt at hiding any thoughts he may have for her was clearly nonexistent and the other two couples exchanged little glances at the sheriff’s behavior.

FP and Alice exchanged looks of confusion as Hiram and Hermione both smirked at each other before Hermione smiled down at her lap and Hiram softly cleared his throat.

“Alright, Alice….You wanted us to talk…”

 

* * *

 

**A/N: I know. That is such a horrible place to end the chapter, but the chapter was already running long, so I thought I’d treat this like a TV show here and leave you on a terrible cliff hanger. Lol I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know in the comments/reviews section and I’ll update as soon as I possibly can. Love you all. MWAH!**


	7. What's The Harm?

**A/N: Hey, guys. I’m so sorry it’s been so long. I had several things stopping me from writing. One...I had a massive wave of depression wash over me for no apparent reason. Two...I had a bad case of writer’s block. Three...I was dealing with stress over bills that need to be paid and doctor’s appointments which I couldn’t pay for. Four...I just got cast in the lead role of a community theatre play in my town so I’ve been dealing with that. Five...I had to retake some acting classes at my Talent Agency because I need to renew my contract ASAP, which btw I’m sure I won’t meet the deadline cause I am stressed AF!!!! And six...Time is not my friend in all of this. Clearly I have a full plate and it sounds silly saying that considering I spend most of my time in my bed just being depressed or anxious, but that also steals time from you. Mental Illness sucks!!!!! Anyway….None of you asked for my life story so here’s the one you came here for. Lol I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I’m trying to get back into the swing of things, so forgive me if this chapter is not the best. Love you guys! MWAH!**

 

* * *

 

The room fell silent for some time once Hiram and Hermione finished explaining the plot to their plan to Tom, FP, and Alice. Alice kept her hands folded together in her lap under the table with one leg crossed over the other as she just ran through the plan again in her head. Tom was leaning back in his chair with his hat in his lap as he rested one hand on top of it, the other one on the table in front of him, lightly tapping one of his fingers against the table top. FP held his cigar in one hand as he sat up straighter than the other two guests, conscious of his posture in this very prim and proper house.

At one point, Tom opened his mouth to speak, no sound coming out before he closed it again, letting out a small sigh. Alice did a lot of thinking before she could respond, knowing that she had to choose her words wisely around these two and FP just stared down at the table with no intent to talk at all.

Soon, Alice couldn’t bear the silence anymore and she looked to Tom. “Is this legal?”

Tom finally snapped out of his little daze and looked into Alice’s eyes, letting out another sigh followed by a small hum. “Well…” He paused for awhile, pretty much giving them the answer with his silence.

Alice took in a short breath before shaking her head to look at the Lodges. “Absolutely not. I’m not risking this. FP and I have families we have to think about.”

“And so do I.” Tom mentioned. “After Kevin’s mother passed away...I’m all he has left. I can’t do something like this. I could lose my job and my son.”

“We understand that. But that’s why we need you on the inside, Tom. So we don’t get caught. The Feds won’t even care about a little town like Riverdale.” Hiram spoke confidently.

“I’m sorry. The Feds?” Alice said, unfamiliar with the term.

“He means the FBI.” Tom answered. “The Federal Bureau of Investigation. President Roosevelt started this new law organization to catch national criminals. Mobsters. Right now they’re only focused on larger cities where more crime takes place.” The sheriff answered with incertitude and a hint of caution in his voice.

“Exactly why Riverdale is the perfect place for this to work.” Hermione jumped in.

“Yes, but...what you’re doing will make this town grow into one of the big cities the Feds come after. Maybe you should consider that before pursuing this.” Tom warned.

“That’s also where you come in, Tom. By the time that happens, you will have been promoted all the way up to an FBI detective, or agent, as they are calling them...and you can stop the Feds from catching us on the inside.” Hiram explained.

“Hmm...I don’t know. It all still sounds too risky. This won’t just be some minor crime by then, Hiram. By then, I will have committed a crime directly against President Roosevelt. My punishment will be more severe than all of yours. I’m saying no.”

“At least give it some thought.” Hermione suggested. “It’s a good deal, Tom.”

Right at that moment, Sierra stepped in to take their half empty plates and FP’s completely empty one as Tom stood, placing his hat back on his head. He softly smiled at Sierra and she smiled to herself, never looking up at him, but feeling his eyes on her and she continued to clean, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Soon, Tom snapped out of it again and looked down at the Lodges. “Thank you for brunch and for considering me. But if I were you...I’d call the whole thing off. Look around. You have it good. Take some time for your daughter. Be a family. You never know how much time you have left. Especially when dealing with the law in….in whatever way you do. This will only hurt you in the long run.” He grabbed ahold of his sunglasses. “And don’t think about asking any of my officers to help with this. I will know when I’m being double-crossed.”

He looked at Sierra who was almost finished cleaning, though she was entranced by him, almost caught staring and she knew it the moment he winked at her and headed for the door. She looked away and cleared her throat, finishing placing everything on the tray before going out after him with the full silver tray in her hands.

Tom was halfway down the hall when he heard small rattlings behind him. He turned to see Sierra doing her best to balance the dishes atop the tray and he stopped, waiting for her to reach him though her eyes were low and she knew better than to look him in the eye.

“You look like you could use a hand. Are you the only-” Tom began to ask, but Sierra interrupted him.

“Yes, sir. It’s just me.” She finally made it over to him and tried to step around, but when she went right, Tom went left to block her and when she went left, Tom went right, chuckling a little causing Sierra to stand completely still. “May I please pass?” She asked him a bit shyly, still not looking into his eyes.

“Wait...Sierra, is it?” He asked in a sweet voice. Though he got no answer, he knew the truth because he’d heard Hermione say her name earlier. “I’m Tom. Tom Keller.”

She still didn’t look up at him, but she smiled. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Keller.”

“No. Just Tom. Please.” He extended a hand for her to shake it, but then remembered that her hands were full. “Oh...Right.” He chuckled. “Sorry.”

“It’s...fine.” She cleared her throat before trying to pass him again, but he wouldn’t let her. She finally sighed a little and looked up into his eyes, about to say something snarky before she got lost in them and she felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach as she lightly gulped. “You, uh...I liked what you said in there. The part about family...It’s...It’s very true. We never know how much time we have.” Her own heart sank at those words, suddenly remembering that whatever this strange man was making her feel, it would never be able to become what she was unexpectedly hoping for already.

“Do you have a family?” He asked her, wishing he could see her hand under the tray to check for a ring, but he couldn’t.

“I-I have some work to do.” She quietly said, stepping around him successfully this time and turning to face him as she walked backwards. “Th-thank you for saying hello. No one ever does that.” She genuinely smiled at him for the first time and Tom’s heart skipped a beat at how gorgeous and breathtaking she was.

“Take care, Sierra.” He smiled and waved at her as she got further from him.

She nodded in response to the wave and started to turn around, but not before she hit the wall behind her and the tray almost fell, but she luckily kept it balanced. Unfortunately, not balanced enough to stop one of the empty tea cups from falling to the fancy carpet below and Tom rushed over to help pick it up for her. He stood up straight and placed it back onto the tray.

“Oh, god.” She whispered quietly with fear in her tone. “Did it crack?” She asked a bit panicked.

Tom picked it up again to examine it and then set it back down. “All good.”

“Oh, thank god.” She said through a big sigh of relief. She gulped again and for the first time in her entire life, she was grateful for her dark complexion in that Tom could not see how much she was blushing. Her cheeks as warm as the sun seeping through the mansion’s large glass windows.

“Hey.” Tom said, his voice suddenly a bit more husky than normal. “You didn’t answer my question.” His eyes instinctively fell to her lips.

She noticed and backed away a little, clearing her throat. “W-what question?”

“Do you have a family?” He wondered.

“Oh...Um…” She stepped away again. “I...have a daughter and my husband…” When she paused, she noticed Tom’s expression sadden a little and it saddened her, causing her to stop her attempts at getting away from him and she finished what she was going to say, standing completely still. “He’s a traveling musician.”

“Husband.” Tom said sadly.

“Soon-to-be ex.” She decided to just tell him...though she’d never had a conversation like this with any white man before. It was something about his eyes and the way he looked at her...she knew it was okay with him. “He, uh...he cheats on me every time he’s on tour, so...what’s the point of trying, right?” She lightly chuckled before clearing her throat as her eyes fell to his lips as well.

Tom’s brief sadness returned to shameful joy as he heard that and he stepped closer to her, his eyes locked with hers and she froze, her heart pounding. “Can I kiss you, Sierra?” He asked without even thinking first.

“M-Mr. Keller.” She stepped away again. “You know we can’t.”

“Why not? I’m a widower, you’re basically divorced. What’s the harm?” He asked, stepping close again.

“You know perfectly well what the harm is.” Sierra stepped back and Tom stepped forward and soon, her back hit the wall again and it took all her strength not to drop the tray in her hands. “We’re from different worlds.”

“What? The money? I don’t care about that.” He admitted. “Or are you afraid I won’t get along with your daughter? I’m good with kids. I have a son her age”

“No. It’s-It’s not that and you know it.” She said, getting a little annoyed now.

“Then what? I don’t know what else could stop me from making you see the way your husband should have treated you.”

“Our skin, Mr. Keller. Our skin will keep us apart. And so will they.”

“Who?”

“Everyone.” She gulped again.

“I don’t care what everyone thinks. And I don’t care about the color of our skin. It’s the twenties. Things are changing.” He placed his hand on the wall by her head and leaned in a bit closer. “Change them with me.”

She let out a small sigh, her breath hitting his lips and the sheriff smiled. “T-Tom.” She said quietly before biting her lip.

“Hm?” He said, not daring to move until she said it was alright.

“Why me?” She asked, almost in a whisper.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Because you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen….And the moment I saw you….I already knew I loved you.” He slowly pulled away to look her in the eyes.

Sierra just ignored everything she knew was wrong about this and closed the gap between them, kissing him as her grip on the tray handles tightened and she whimpered a little, feeling Tom smile into the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity in paradise during that kiss, they broke it and she stepped around him, heading for the stairs to go down into the kitchen with the tray and Tom groaned with disappointment, turning to watch her go.

Once atop the staircase, Sierra stopped and turned to look at him with half a smile as she tried to seem calm after what just happened, when inside she was giddy and jumpy. “Come visit me on my lunch break at three.” She whispered loud enough for him to hear. “The maid’s quarters is out back on the East side of the guest house.”

Tom’s smile reappeared even brighter than before and he nodded, putting his sunglasses on. Sierra bit her lip seeing him like that and then giggled before going down the stairs.

When she was gone, Tom almost didn’t know what to do with himself, realizing he had to have just met his soulmate. He never felt like that with his late wife. Not even on their wedding day. He knew for sure that no matter what happened….he had to be with Sierra.

Just as he was about to go down the stairs to head out to his automobile, Alice and FP stepped out of the parlor and headed straight for the stairs, Alice descending the steps first with FP directly behind her. “You didn’t even say anything in there.” Alice said.

“I was thinking.” FP admitted.

“About what? We’re not doing it, FP.” Alice demanded.

“No. You’re right. We shouldn’t….But maybe it’s something to think about.” FP suggested.

As the couple continued to argue, Tom headed for the stairs right behind FP, making his way down and out with them.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter ended up being much longer than I intended and more Tierra centric than I had intended, but I’m happy with the way it turned out and I hope you guys have no complaints. I’m trying to dig deep into each of these characters’ personalities and who I want them to be in this compared to the show. I don’t want them to be too different, but I want them to fit the timeline well and to make them believable in every chapter and every way so that the whole storyline makes sense. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please leave your comments and reviews down below. MWAH!!!**


End file.
